Currently, a 4G network rapidly develops. In many countries and regions, on a basis of deployment of a 2G or 3G network, the 4G network is deployed. The 2G network and the 3G network may be classified into one category, referred to as a 2/3G network. User equipment supporting both the 2/3G network and the 4G network is widely popularized.
In a scenario in which both the 2/3G network and the 4G network are deployed, coverage areas of the 2/3G network and the 4G network overlap. When the user equipment moves to an overlapping coverage area of the 2/3G network and the 4G network, a base station device may preferably connect the user equipment to the 4G network.
In this scenario, the user equipment may encounter service interruption, causing poor service stability and bad user experience.